Fortuito
by RavenWhite97
Summary: El amor surge de formas impredecibles, incluso en aquellos que con terquedad niegan tener un corazón. Serie de oneshot sobre las posibles parejas de Diabolik Lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers son autoría de Rejet [Ya saben, de ser mío mucha monstruosidad se hubiera vuelto canon].

**Advertencias generales:** El Fanfic es una serie de one-shots [historias independientes], más adelante saldrán partes con Shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], Shoujo-ai [Mujer X Mujer] e Incesto.

**EDIT.** _15/Agosto/2105_. Para editar errores tanto ortográficos como de trama, en serio, siento pena de los que leyeron la versión original.

**EDIT-2.** _12/Febrero/2016._ No iba a corregir unos pequeños errores ortográficos, pero mi yo perfeccionista no me dejaba en paz, así que, aquí esta la segunda edición del oneshot.

* * *

**Título:** Verlo.

**Genero:** Romance/Humor.

**Rated:** T [+13].

**Pareja:** MaleYui/FemAyato.

**Advertencias:** OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend, algunas palabras malsonantes, harta cursilería y narración de dudosa calidad.

**Estado:** Completo [Oneshot].

**Aclaraciones:** _"Pensamientos". _Para dejar en claro cualquier duda, Yui es hombre y Ayato mujer, al menos por este capítulo.

**Summary:** Fue algo inesperado, cómo Yui creyó—por aquella corta noche—que Ayato era linda.

* * *

**VERLO**

* * *

Él no tenia una gran experiencia con mujeres, al menos no de forma romántica. Solo compañeras y amigas, unas eran amables y prudentes, otras tantas directas y fuertes, pero sobre todo respetuosas, o con el suficiente sentido común para alejarse de aquello que les disgustaba. Pero jamás se había topado con chicas cuya personalidad era problemática o abusiva.

Por lo que el llegar a la mansión Sakamaki provocó un choque entre sus creencias y lo nuevo, o mejor dicho lo desconocido.

El señor Sakamaki—amigo de su padre Seiji Komori—, había tenido unas hijas algo peculiares, a veces Yui se cuestionaba si era debido a que ellas eran vampiros, tal vez también se debía a la educación o cuidados que recibieron de niñas. Por mucho que buscara no podía encontrar una razón certera del porqué, a fin de cuentas lo que definía la personalidad de las personas dependía de muchos elementos, elementos que le gustaría descubrir. ¡Vamos! Aunque no lo aparentara era muy curioso.

Las hermanas Sakamaki eran muy diferentes entre sí y a cualquier imagen que tuviera de la mujer, aquello le generaba un poderoso interés, el comportamiento de ellas era tan poco común y al mismo tiempo incomprensible, Yui se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de entenderlas.

La mayor, Shu, resultó ser muy perezosa y Komori cuidaba con frecuencia no pisarla accidentalmente, puesto que la joven rubia solía tener como costumbre dormirse en cualquier lado, incluyendo el suelo y la bañera. La segunda hija, Reiji, a pesar de su belleza física y aparente imagen grácil, poseía la habilidad de soltar oraciones que lograban bajarte el autoestima de forma cruda, estricta hasta los huesos, con una mirada capaz de espantar al mismísimo diablo, rencorosa y por supuesto fría, Yui trataba por todos los medios de no disgustarla. La tercera hija, Laito, era desvergonzada, promiscua, con unos ojos verdes tan seductores a los que era imposible negarles hasta lo más peligroso, también tenia un lenguaje a veces muy sucio, por decirlo de algún modo no ofensivo, cuya dificultad principal era mantener las manos quietas y con un tono de voz muy juguetón, Komori hacia de todo por no quedarse a solas con ella, puesto que no deseaba que le surgiera un problema enfrente de Laito.

Después seguía Kanato, Yui admitía que la chica era muy bonita, pero aquella apariencia frágil y tierna escondía una personalidad retorcida, y con bruscos cambios de humor, de solo recordar sus gritos le surgía una sensación muy desagradable, ¿tal vez era miedo? Kanato muy difícilmente mostraba dulzura y comprensión, parecía con mucho gusto encerrada en su propio mundo. La menor de todas, Subaru, era agresiva, fuerte, jodidamente fuerte, él seguía sorprendiéndose de la ocasión en que Subaru rompió con sencillez absurda su celular, ella también resultó ser solitaria y para su desconcierto, tímida, sonrojándose y gritando cuando no deseaba que sus sentimientos fueran descubiertos, de algún modo era adorable. Yui soltó un largo suspiro, si Subaru se enterara de lo que pensaba sobre ella seguro lo golpeaba.

Y la ultima pero no por ser menos importante: Ayato.

Debió haber pensando en ella antes que en Subaru, después de todo Ayato era mayor que la albina, la explicación radicaba en que Ayato, la joven de cabellera roja y ojos desafiantes, le provocaba dolores de cabeza, por eso mismo intentaba olvidarse de ella, para al menos tener un pequeño momento libre de preocupaciones. Ayato era un tornado de malos modales, exageraciones y ego anormales, ella era un día soleado pero que ilógicamente tenia un viento más frío que el invierno, con Ayato nada tenia sentido, ella era sorpresas, actitudes posesivas e infantiles, también era terriblemente glotona, grosera; atrevida cuando se acercaba demás y tocaba la piel de Yui como si le perteneciera, osada cuando lo besaba con la guardia baja.

En resumen, Ayato era una calamidad.

— ¡Hey rubia! —escuchó que a lo lejos lo llamaron, la voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, se lamentó por dentro, termino por guardar sus cosas en el maletín, al menos había finalizado su tarea, obró bien al quedarse en la biblioteca después de salir de clases, era un hecho que en la mansión Sakamaki no lo dejarían cumplir sus responsabilidades—. Tardaste mucho, apúrate.

—No me digas rubia por favor —"Que recuerde tu tienes nombre de chico" pensó Yui en forma de queja, para después seguir la orden directa de la joven. Al caminar a la par, Komori notó que la pelirroja muy apenas le llegaba a los hombros, Ayato resulto ser, para su desconcierto, bajita para el carácter mandón que se cargaba, Yui contuvo el bufido ante tal idea, posiblemente Ayato lo castigaría si notaba que tuvo la insolencia de reírse de ella. El viaje en la limusina resulto muy incomodo, Ayato no dejo de molestarlo, y para problema de Yui, cuando la menor de las trillizas hablaba tan cerca de su cuello, pensamientos nada tiernos invadían su mente, pero eso no era malo ¿cierto?, era normal en un chico de su edad ¿verdad? ¡Además! ¡¿cómo podría permanecer imperturbable cuando era rodeado por varias jóvenes lindas?!

Para la desgracia de Komori, Ayato, al salir ambos del automóvil, lo tomó del brazo con su fuerza vampírica y se lo llevó casi arrastrando hacia la cocina—Prepárame takoyakis —exigió, Yui asintió en derrota, no podía oponerse cuando Ayato actuaba de forma tan inofensiva.

Se apresuro todo lo posible, sin dejar de lado la calidad, porque sabía que Ayato detestaba esperar y más si al final no le daban buena comida. Mientras preparaba el platillo pudo imaginar como Ayato se movía aburrida en la silla e incluso como hacía pucheros, y se molestaba por no poder saciar su hambre tan rápido como quería, de algún modo aquel comportamiento podría clasificarlo de lindo, pero aun no era lo suficientemente lindo como para que Yui la viera de otra forma, una forma más romántica. Cuando la pelirroja tuvo la comida enfrente de ella, no dudó en devorarla, Komori seguía sin acostumbrarse a la forma tan descuidada que Ayato tenia para comer, corrección, más bien ella tragaba, se pregunto si el estómago de Ayato no sería alguna clase de hoyo sin fondo—. ¿Qué tanto miras?

—Tienes una gran mancha en la mejilla izquierda —Ayato se sonrojo, se limpió rápidamente con la servilleta para después quejarse de manera poco clara—. ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Yui sonriendo, la pelirroja casi se atraganto, porque Komori nunca, NUNCA le dirigía una expresión tan amable y cariñosa, resultaba extraño más no desagradable.

—Que últimamente me hablas de manera irrespetuosa rubia —Ella se levantó, Yui se puso tenso como si anticipara lo que vendría—, tal vez debería castigarte —Le susurró cerca de la oreja y Komori tembló, la lengua de Ayato recorrió la piel sensible del cuello de Yui, cuando los colmillos fueron encajados con agresión, soltó el aire retenido y puso una de sus manos sobre la espalda femenina.

Solía ocurrir con más frecuencia, incluso en aquellos momentos en que era atacado, que la imagen que tenia de Ayato cambiaba, como si Ayato fuera en realidad frágil, como si buscara en él algo más que su sangre, algo que Yui se veía incapaz de nombrar y aceptar.

Ella bebió con egoísmo y terminó por sentarse encima de Komori, por su parte Yui envolvió la cintura de Ayato con su brazo libre, la atrajo aun más cerca y no sabía ni el porqué, cuando la pelirroja sació por fin su sed, comenzó a repartir besos, toques apasionados que con el tiempo terminaron siendo inexistentes. La respiración de Yui era agitada y anhelaba más, mucho más, y solo en el instante en que Ayato estaba a punto de unir sus labios otra vez, fue cuando se percato de lo mucho que ella lograba afectarlo.

—Eres un pervertido —Le dijo burlona para después eliminar la poca distancia entre los dos. Era un toque mortal, Yui se sintió desfallecer y en su debilidad deseó que el momento fuera eterno. Ayato lo sorprendió al ser delicada, porque siempre la había visto como una mujer de actuar hosco. Incluso podría asegurar que ella emanaba algo de inseguridad, como si dudara sobre continuar, y eso era extraño viniendo de ella.

De algún modo resultó conmovedor.

—Ayato —dijo decepcionado cuando ella se apartó de jalón, la pelirroja lo observo con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Qué ocurre? —soltó nervioso, tragó saliva con dificultad al imaginar las cosas terribles que podrían estar transitando en la cabeza de la chica.

—Realmente eres un pervertido —El rubio no entendió, ella bufó, y para poner más énfasis en sus palabras con el dedo señalo una parte especifica del cuerpo de Yui, él bajo la vista para entender y se llevó una poco grata sorpresa—. Tienes una erección —Avergonzado fue incapaz de enfrentar la faceta despreocupada de Ayato—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comencé a morderte y besarte —siguió musitando con voz muy fuerte, o al menos así lo percibió Yui—, no hice nada lejano a lo usual, así que lo más seguro es que le has ido agarrando gusto —Komori solo parpadeó confundido y Ayato estaba de nuevo muy, MUY cerca de él, tanto que Yui podía ver el color de su sostén, bueno, tampoco era como si el uniforme mal colocado tapara mucha piel y mucho menos era que él estuviera observando donde no debía—. Nos vemos mas tarde rubia.

En aquel momento, en donde Ayato lo dejo a su suerte no sin antes sonreírle con burla, Komori Yui descubrió lo que significaba tratar de bajar la calentura, imagino un montón de cosas asquerosas pero la imagen de Ayato siempre volvía, rindiéndose decidió ir a tomar una ducha fría. Mientras el agua lo tocaba frunció el entrecejo molesto, consigo mismo por dejarse llevar y por creer un instante que Ayato podría actuar de forma tan adorable y femenina.

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la madruga cuando sintió como alguien lo abrazó por detrás, al principio se inquieto y estaba a punto de moverse para descubrir—y después proceder a sacar a patadas al extraño, cuando una voz le habló, una que reconocería en cualquier lado.

—Rubia quédate quieta —Tal vez haya sido el tono necesitado que empleo Ayato, tal vez fue el toque de aquel brazo aferrándose como si fuera el único salvavidas, tal vez fue por el olor tan dulce que desprendía la otra, o solo tal vez era que se había ablandado, lo que provocó que una sensación cálida rodeara con gentileza su corazón. En una acción que más tarde clasificaría como suicida, dio un giro brusco a la posición, Ayato tomada desprevenida quedo boca arriba en el colchón. Yui sobre Ayato acarició una de sus mejillas y con torpeza busco juntar su mano libre con las de Ayato—. ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¿por qué demonios me desobedeces? —dijo la joven molesta, y al mismo tiempo desconcertada por la actitud del otro.

En realidad ignoraba el motivo que lo hizo actuar tan impulsivo.

Se quedó minutos eternos viendo como las mejillas de Ayato comenzaban a subir de tono, como fruncía cada vez más el ceño, el como parecía temblar por la unión de su manos y a estremecerse cuando Yui la tocaba con gentileza. Era extraño, porque jamás pensó que Ayato podría reaccionar de una forma tan de chica, e incluso aunque ya se hubieran besado en tantas ocasiones no la había visto como mujer, al menos hasta ahora, porque la joven debajo era alguien nuevo, alguien dulce. Resultaba chocante entender que aquella chica tan cautivadora y la otra muy grosera, además de ególatra, fueran la misma.

Descubrir tal cosa solo consiguió abrirle los ojos a Komori, con un sonrojo en el rostro pero con decisión, Yui comentó, más que nada para aceptar la verdad—Ayato es una chica.

—Por supuesto que lo soy, rubia idiota —Casi gruñó Ayato, le cabreaba, también le confundía la forma en que la observaba Yui, era diferente de lo usual, era más intensa, más indefinida—. Quítate de encima, odio estar abajo —Se removió inquieta, no le agradaba ese Yui tan osado, prefería mil veces al tímido y predecible.

—Lo sé.

—Si entiendes apártate, no hagas enojar a tú majestad.

—No quiero —dijo con convicción y casi cerca de tocar los labios ajenos, con el rosa fijo en el verde desorientado, logró distinguir en ellos algo de miedo—. Quedémonos más tiempo de esta forma —pidió y por algún motivo desconocido para él, Ayato no tuvo fuerzas para negarse.

Todo era diferente, Ayato era diferente de todo lo que conocía, no era femenina y era demasiado egoísta, también insegura por mucho que aparentara lo contrario. A veces, la pelirroja le provocaba un instinto protector, aunque mentiría si dijera que no deseaba en ocasiones que Ayato se callara, aunque el podría encontrar formas creativas y satisfactorias para lograrlo. Cuando quería la pelirroja podía llegar a ser muy fastidiosa, pero si se fijaba con atención, Ayato dejaba descubiertas pequeñas partes de una personalidad más profunda.

La besó y sintió como su interior dio vuelta, era una sensación agridulce, Yui se cuestionó porque no lo había sentido antes. Hoy, era seguro que la relación de ambos cambio, no sabía el qué con exactitud, tampoco le interesaba si era algo erróneo o correcto.

Por ahora, solo se permitiría admitir que Ayato podía ser muy mona de vez en cuando.

* * *

**Notas del autor.** El Fic solo esta siendo escrito para tener un espacio para cualquier tipo de pareja posible en DL. Por el momento ya tengo anotadas 136 tipos diferentes de parejas, salieron tantas por el genderbend. Si tienen alguna en especial, pueden pedirla. La historia es para satisfacer hasta los gustos más peculiares.

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers son autoría de Rejet [Ya saben, de ser mío mucha monstruosidad se hubiera vuelto canon].

**Advertencias generales:** El Fanfic es una serie de one-shots [historias independientes], más adelante saldrán partes con Shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], Shoujo-ai [Mujer X Mujer] e Incesto.

**EDIT.** _15/Agosto/2105_. Para editar leves errores ortográficos y arreglar los tiempos verbales.

* * *

**Título:** Muñeca imperfecta

**Género:** Drama/Romance

**Rated:** M [+16].

**Pareja:** Kanato/FemSubaru

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC [fuera de personaje], incesto, Genderbend [¡Subaru-Mujer!], palabras malsonantes, trama sosa, narración de dudosa calidad, lime, violencia moderada y un supuesto amor retorcido.

**Estado:** Completo.

**Aclaraciones:** _"Pensamientos"._

**Summary:** Kanato siempre amara jugar con Subaru, su muñeca defectuosa y adorada.

* * *

**MUÑECA IMPERFECTA**

* * *

Recorre todos los pasillos y cuartos de la mansión, en especial los sitios oscuros y solitarios, con minuciosa atención cabe mencionar—no vaya a cometer un descuido garrafal—en busca de su juguete favorito, el juguete que gustoso acaricia, rasguña y no evita monopolizar; no sabe la razón autentica de su apego, y tampoco le carcome el pecho averiguarlo, ¿para qué? No necesita ningún brillo, es suficiente con el placer que le provoca el ahogo de su presa. Intenta susurrarle palabras dulces a la ira, sin embargo solo consigue apresar con más fuerza a Teddy, sus ojos oscurecidos por la irritación y el vacío que lo consume, el vacío que siempre regresa ante la gélida soledad; muerde su labio inferior en un gesto de absoluta frustración.

¡Quiere a su muñeca! ¡Y la quiere ahora!

¿Dónde esta? ¿Por qué se esconde? Abre cientos de puertas, inspecciona hasta dejar todo en desorden, seguro Reiji lo reprendería, pero ahora es lo que menos le interesa. Contiene cualquier puchero, futuras lagrimas y gritos, no esta, ¡ella no esta por ningún lugar! Kanato camina hacia la cocina a grandes pasos—como si algún postre fuera capaz de calmar su alteración—sus brazos temblorosos luchan por seguir sosteniendo a Teddy, su expresión contrariada no es más que una advertencia, sabe que la contención no es opción, sus emociones solo incrementan y chocan entre ellas. El interior siendo desgarrado, la sangre negra fluyendo, y él, perdido, solo continua por el sendero tenebroso.

Los cuervos originan una melodía fúnebre, pero solo dentro de su dañada mente ¿no? Kanato mira ido al frente, todo volviéndose pequeño, asfixiante, como si las paredes buscaran aplastarlo, incluso la alfombra parecía ser un mar turbio, un mar cuyas olas cortan la piel de sus tobillos; los delirios expresando lo que sus palabras jamás harán: _Sus sentimientos_. Es cuestión de soporte, el vampiro sabe que si diera libertad a todo aquello que lo hunde, solo seria recibido por el desprecio de su más grande _anhelo_; callar y oponerse es lo más sensato, tampoco es como si fuera una especie de tragedia, al fin de cuentas el aprecio que siente por ella, no es más que un capricho corriente.

Un capricho que esta rompiendo el frío vidrio que lo contiene.

El sonido del refrigerador siendo abierto lo despierta—de lo que parecía ser un suplicio eterno—y por fin llega a su destino; por fin encuentra a su amado juguete.

Kanato deja nacer una sonrisa torcida, el corazón es apresado, pero las sensaciones rebeldes siguen fluyendo.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —suelta con un tono peligroso mezclado con ansias.

Ella solo le dedica un gesto de molestia, los ojos rojos irradian odio, también algo de incertidumbre, su muñeca es tan estúpida que no sabe cómo actuar con él, _"Tal vez...los recuerdos la ponen nerviosa"_ piensa Kanato, cansado de tanta espera; él necesita tocar, conceder marcas, deleitarse con gritos y quejas, pero Subaru no lo comprende, ella solo se dedica a regalarle muecas desdeñosas.

¡Que juguete más defectuoso!

No es como si fuera totalmente la culpa de él, ella también obró de forma errónea, siguió su juego y la muy descarada, tiene el coraje—para Kanato idiotez—de mirarlo con reproche, como si él fuera el peor monstruo de todos. Ni siquiera recordaba detalles, solo que tuvieron una pelea agitada—con Subaru todo siempre seria violento y abrasador—y de un segundo a otro, él notó la cercanía de ambos, besarla fue un impulso, una corta visita al averno, ser correspondido no sirvió de nada, ni para aliviar todas las sensaciones que lo quemaron en aquel instante, en su lugar el aire se extinguió, una frialdad lo envolvió e irónicamente, fue como si una luz lo alumbrara, para después dejar que se pudriera en un hoyo sin fondo.

El mismo _abismo_ donde creció y fue dejado de lado por todos, incluso por su propia madre.

—No te incumbe, deja de joderme quieres —ella le responde hostil, Subaru tiene sus manos fuertemente cerradas, como si se estuviera conteniendo para no partirle la cara a golpes. Pero...¿por qué ella se retiene? Kanato suelta una carcajada, Subaru se enfurece, como detesta cuando él se burla de ella.

Ante Subaru solo esta un hombre inestable y muerto, ante Kanato solo una mujer perdida y ciega sobre sí misma.

Él corta la distancia que los aleja, ella cierra de golpe el refrigerador, se mueve como un animal indefenso y atrapado; Kanato frunce el ceño, ¿por qué esta tan obsesionada por complicar lo sencillo? En una acción sorpresiva se lanza contra Subaru, la espalda femenina golpea la pared, se oye un quejido, las manos de Kanato se cierran con potencia sobre las muñecas de ella, Subaru suelta un gruñido animal, su respiración agitada y el rostro deformado por el desprecio, y por algo más que carece de nombre. Kanato observa con fijeza la cara femenina, no comprende la razón por la cual desea estar siempre cerca de ella, Subaru no es una belleza, Kanato esta seguro de haber visto a mujeres más hermosas, delicadas y entretenidas; decir que Subaru es la muñeca más perfecta y de calidad, seria como gritar blasfemias enfrente de una iglesia, sonríe cínico, le irrita y al mismo tiempo lo consume, la atracción que lo enlaza a la imperfección en persona, a una relación abundante de dolor, ligera, de placer enfermo y conforte ilusorio.

Subaru intenta una y otra vez aventarlo, sus manos aplicando presión y empujando los hombros de Kanato, la mueca de desesperación creciendo, los gritos ahogados; no sabe qué con exactitud lo motivo a besarla de nuevo—se supone que solo la haría llorar y sangrar, por provocarle tantos sentimientos innecesarios—tal vez haya sido la imagen descompuesta de ella, tal vez haya sido el resentimiento en los luceros sangrientos, siendo sincero, la razón que lo impulso quedó en segundo plano. El combate por la separación cesa, ella queda tiesa, Kanato aprovecha su estupor para morderle el labio inferior, Subaru se queja, reacciona, pero es tarde, la lengua de Kanato invade su boca, todo se torna más insoportable, confuso y difícil de dar alto.

Es tan abrumador, que Kanato dejó tirado a Teddy sin culpa, y Subaru olvidó que si ponía empeño, podría soltarse del agarre de su hermano mayor.

La piel inmaculada es marcada con furia, el rojo esparciéndose, quejidos y sollozos siendo apresados por el orgullo— ¿Sabes? Es molesto tener que recurrir a esta clase de métodos para tenerte obediente, si tan solo fueras más sincera —susurra Kanato cerca de la oreja de Subaru, y es inevitable que ella se estremezca, que encaje las uñas en los hombros desnudos de Kanato. Él cuyo rostro inocente encubre una personalidad retorcida, ese alguien siniestro que la domina, él, a quien seguro apuñalaría si tuviera oportunidad, o al menos de eso se quiere convencer, pero ahora esta frágil y torpe, se ahoga, todo es tan inestable e insoportable que es imposible alcanzar el aire, se aferra con fuerza y contiene cualquier gemido, se remueve inquieta.

—Cállate —brama furiosa, un toque mortal en una zona demasiado intima logra que suelte un sonido demasiado ruidoso, sonrojada, Subaru mira cualquier otra parte que no sean los ojos curiosos y oscuros de Kanato. _"Mierda, mierda, mierda"_ Gime ante el movimiento constante—. K-Kanato espera...¡joder! —suelta con dificultad.

¡Oh! Ella por fin le llamó por su nombre; el control se pierde y a Kanato no le interesa las oposiciones, tampoco es como si ella pusiera resistencia.

Además es su muñeca, y eso significa que puede hacer lo que quiera con ella ¿no?

Subaru lo detesta, sentirse tan expuesta y frágil, y Kanato lo sabe, por eso ríe con maldad en su cara, en el rostro lleno de angustia y confusión que ella muestra, la esperanza se vuelve borrosa. La mente de Subaru revuelta y sin poder formar pensamientos coherentes se pierde, solo reconoce que no hay vuelta atrás, no después de ser invadida con brutalidad. Grita, avergonzada de su debilidad y porque no hay solo dolor, también muy dentro y cerca de su pecho, hay un _algo _siniestro que disfruta e incluso ríe.

Después de la culminación, Subaru intenta calmar su respiración, los minutos corren y llega el momento en que ella recompone su ropa, Kanato hace tiempo estuvo listo, y justo ahora esta sentado comiendo pudín, abrazando como siempre a Teddy, Subaru gruñe y se sienta junto a él— ¿Lo sabes no? Que te detesto —dice entre dientes, roja hasta las orejas.

—Es mutuo, ¿cierto Teddy? —comenta, seria malo que mimara mucho a Subaru ¿no?, si no hacia las cosas como debían ser, seguro su muñeca seria más imperfecta. Además era una especie de castigo, por haber osado escapar de él; por ocasionarle tantos problemas e inseguridades. La mira de reojo, el cabello blanco revuelto, el ceño fruncido, con una mueca debatiéndose entre mostrar asco o fragilidad, Kanato sonríe más, Subaru es tan tonta que causa gracia, pero no por ello le perdonara tan fácil todo lo que le provoco, toda la angustia que le generó, esa angustia que de algún modo sigue cubriéndolo.

Tal vez poseer un juguete lleno de errores, no fuera bueno ni malo, tal vez la contrariedad también se deba a que estar juntos, logra que todo sea calmado y al mismo tiempo turbulento, es una sensación difícil de definir, desagradable, o al menos eso cree él—. ¿Por qué te escondiste? —cuestiona, la advertencia fluyó, Kanato no aceptaría mentiras, y Subaru esta tan cansada como para soportar otro _berrinche._

—No escape, lo sabes mejor que nadie...solo quise estar sola por un rato —le responde cortante.

Oh, fue por eso.

En la mansión solo quedaron ellos dos, Subaru, porque ella más que nadie detesta salir por tonterías, y Kanato porque deseaba entretenerse con ella. Entonces...¿se oculto porqué al igual que él no sabia cómo actuar? La frágil relación fraternal que los unía cruzó la línea de manera tan sorpresiva, que solo les dejo sentimientos muy problemáticos, sentimientos que eran difíciles de moderar, de controlar.

Kanato abraza más a Teddy, se cuestiona la razón de no alucinar y ahogarse, ¿será que no padece ningún malestar mientras juega con Subaru? Su corazón golpea, su mente se siente revuelta, esa conclusión no sabe bien, bueno, no por completo, y por ello mismo es demasiado para su quebrado ser.

Que molesto.

Observa de nuevo el perfil de su muñeca preferida—confesión que jamás dirá en voz alta—tal vez no sea tan terrible poseer un juguete tan rebosante de errores, todo estaría bien mientras ella lo viera con algo tan fuerte como el odio o el amor, mientras no lo desafiara y huyera de forma tan cruda, y mientras continuara dándole luz, incluso aunque Kanato siguiera enterrado en su prisión personal.

* * *

**Notas del autor. **Sí, mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice, lo positivo, es que cada capítulo es independiente, espero los entretenga este intento de Kanato/FemSubaru.

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers son autoría de Rejet [Ya saben, de ser mío mucha monstruosidad se hubiera vuelto canon].

**Advertencias generales:** El Fanfic es una serie de one-shots [historias independientes], más adelante saldrán partes con Shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], Shoujo-ai [Mujer X Mujer] e Incesto.

* * *

**Título:** Sin retorno.

**Genero:** Romance/Drama.

**Rated:** M [+16].

**Pareja:** MaleChrista/FemKarl.

**Advertencias:** OoC [Fuera de personaje], OC [solo mencionado], Genderbend, trama sosa y narración de dudosa calidad.

**Estado:** Completo.

**Aclaraciones:** _"Pensamientos",_ Adam es MaleBeatrix y Alexander es MaleCordelia. Esto fue escrito antes de que llegara _Carla Tsukinami_ y el _Dark Fate_. Para que no haya confusiones, aquí FemKarl se llama Karla, y como han de suponer, esto no es canon con el ultimo juego de DL—cuando hice este Oneshot, muy apenas iba a salir el More Blood—.

**Summary: **No había vuelta atrás, no desde que ella lo encerró. Christian lo sabía bien y Karla solo sonreía mientras jugaba a ser un buen amante. Ambos estaban atrapados en un sitio sin salida.

* * *

**SIN RETORNO**

* * *

Los dedos tocan con lentitud y delicadeza el vidrio del ventanal, respira con profundidad y se deja seducir por el despejado cielo, los rayos del sol parecen apoderarse de todo terreno desprotegido, diversas aves surcan con alegría el extenso firmamento. Ella se cuestiona cómo se sentiría ser capaz de volar con tal libertad, ¿es siquiera correcto para alguien como ella tener esa clase de pensamientos? Enfoca la vista en la fuente—que está a unos cuantos metros de ella—en un intento por evadir la respuesta, porque es consciente que no existiría marcha atrás después de esta. El agua sale y se aprecia tan pura, tan frágil, aquel líquido necesario para la vida tenía similitudes con _**él**_, sonríe, aunque el resultado final no es más que una mueca sin forma. El presente día es soleado, perfecto para salir con compañía o sin esta, sin embargo se encuentra dentro de aquella mansión tan solitaria y silenciosa, tan silenciosa que juraría que sus latidos se podrían escuchar por todo el lugar, claro, en caso de que su corazón funcionará igual que el de un simple y débil humano.

Es entonces cuando la curiosidad la controla, si no fuera más que un vampiro recién transformado y lleno hasta el tope de inestabilidades, ¿los rayos del sol quemarían su piel mortalmente gélida y pálida? ¿rápido o lento? Y si no fuera más que un mortal, ¿los días significarían más? ¿todo lo que la rodea brillaría con otra clase de intensidad?—Señorita Heinz, es seguro visitar al señor Christian —le informa una de las tantas sirvientas de la mansión.

Karla Heinz, se queda con la pronunciación de aquellas letras resonando con insistencia en su mente, todas conformando un nombre, el nombre que le ocasiona noches en vela y sentimientos complejos.

_Christian. _

Heinz aún recuerda, siempre lo hará, el momento justo en que fue cegada por él, por aquel hombre cuya aura es tan diferente, cuyo mirar es tan desconcertantemente amable y cuya voz resulta tan apacible, como una sutil luz penetrando una oscuridad abrumadora. En el baile celebrado hace cincuenta años, ella supo bien, que la habían cautivado con tal profundidad que sería difícil siquiera el pensar en otro, esa noche el destino de un ingenuo Christian quedo condenado y Heinz se convirtió en su eterna carcelera. Sin embargo, ella desconoce cuándo fue que Christian tomo un sitio tan importante, tan primordial como para encerrarlo, para dejarse dominar por el sucio deseo egoísta de que él jamás la abandone. Tampoco sabe la razón de tal obsesión. Tal vez si reflexionara más sobre su inconveniente, este perdería aquel color tan peculiar que lo caracterizaba. Decidió dejar atrás esa clase de pensamientos, cuando regreso al presente se topó con la mirada preocupada de una de sus empleadas.

—Está bien, puedes continuar con tus obligaciones —dijo, la otra asintió, hizo una ligera reverencia y se retiró, Karla observo como la figura femenina se alejaba hasta volverse borrosa. Soltó un largo suspiro ante lo que se avecinaba, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Christian después de **eso**.

**Eso **ocurrió hace aproximadamente dos semanas, a la residencia Heinz llego una carta dirigida a Christian, Karla no la abrió al no considerarlo correcto, si hubiera actuado más ruin era muy probable que las pocas posibilidades para que él estuviera por cuenta propia con ella se desvanecieran. Incluso aunque al final todo se estropeara aún más, no se arrepiente de nada. Varias cartas después Christian le pidió algo que al principio y aun lograba que se sintiera traicionada. El remitente no era nadie más que Abby, la antigua novia de él, quien le suplicaba verlo aunque solo fuera por un diminuto momento, Heinz estuvo a punto de perder el control y gritarle a la cara una negación, si no fuera por lo que él prometió a cambio.

Esa clase de oportunidades no se presentaban más de una vez en la vida.

Abby y él se encontraron en la habitación donde Christian estaba prisionero, todo ante la atenta mirada de Karla y un sirviente de confianza. Las muestras de afecto sobrepasaron los límites establecidos y Heinz ordeno que se llevaran a Abby. Ni los ruegos ni las lágrimas de un Christian roto y débil lograron cambiar su decisión.

Y ahora se encuentra después de largos días yendo hacia donde esta él.

Mientras avanza hacia la torre donde lo mantiene cautivo, Karla piensa lo distinto que es Christian, él no es como nadie que haya conocido antes, es un alguien más complejo y por lo tanto difícil de complacer, los trucos sucios que utilizo para romper la distancia entre ambos eran un prueba irrefutable de ello. Los resultados no fueron y jamás serán lo suficientes, porque de aquella forma Karla nunca será dueña de todo lo que implica él, ni será observada con adoración, ni se le tocara con delicadeza, ni se pronunciará su nombre con anhelo. Ella será nada eternamente para Christian. Ante tales ideas, aprieta con fuerza hasta casi romper el pomo de la puerta, una vez dentro observa al mayordomo Sebastián y a la sirvienta Anna de pie, como si llevaran horas esperándola, las indicaciones son claras por lo que las palabras no son necesarias, sus dos empleados estarán atentos a cualquier percance. Sin aquel peso de preocupación sube las largas escaleras con una confianza más que falsa, cada paso resulta una tortura.

Cuando está enfrente de aquellos barrotes y lo ve sentado con la vista perdida, como un muerto viviente, algo dentro de Heinz se retuerce.

—Christian —su voz fría parece estremecerlo, abre la celda, entra y después la cierra de nuevo, guarda la llave en uno de los bolsillos del chaleco que trae puesto. Sí, es descuidada pero tiene sus razones para serlo. Se posiciona a un lado de él. ¿Qué es aquel vacío enfermizo? No importa cuánto busque, dentro de su pecho no hay nada valioso que ojos como los de ella sean capaces de notar—. Parece que no has comido en días —y todo porque ella lo ordenó, no necesita un Christian fuerte que provoque problemas.

Él no contesta. Y todo parece más complicado de lo que realmente es.

El silencio proclama su reinado, el cuarto se siente más frío de lo común, Christian se encuentra tan distante y ella esta tan negada que cualquier cuestión o percance lograrían que todo arda en segundos— ¿Cómo está?—el detonante ha sido lanzado, Heinz aprieta sus manos y trata de controlar todas las emociones que buscan someterla. ¿Cómo puede? Se cuestiona indignada, pero, ¿ella tiene el derecho de enojarse? Cuando nadie más que ella misma ocasionó una situación tan tensa—. ¿Abby, cómo esta?—no se deja vencer ante el tono sollozante y se queda callada por varios minutos.

Karla es observada por aquellos ojos rojos llenos de preocupación, la irrita, la lastima, la trata de ahogar y ella continúa sin entender la verdadera razón detrás de todo, frunce el ceño y el tiempo transcurre de forma lenta, él llora, pero definitivamente Heinz no cederá de manera tan sencilla. La realidad la golpea de pronto, es un hecho que él la odiara aún más y aunque el cambio sea incapaz de ser concedido, no puede, no quiere dejarlo ir.

—Abby está bien acompañada —la mano de Christian busca la suya, aleja la propia porque sabe muy bien que intenciones escondidas existen—, ¿qué más se puede esperar de una _mujerzuela_ como ella?

—Ambos sabemos quién es la auténtica mujerzuela —dice Christian con seguridad, Heinz contiene un montón de oraciones ofensivas y crueles, la hundió aún más, si es que aquello era tan siquiera posible, ha encajado el cuchillo en un sitio que se suponía no provocaba ningún dolor, respira para calmar la absurda furia, sabe que si no se controla es capaz de matarlo, enfoca la vista en el rostro doliente y ahí está, él viéndola con reproche y un sentimiento que solo destruye ilusiones, la mano masculina se posa en su mejilla, se queda desconcertada por el toque excesivamente dulce—. Aquí la única puta eres tú. Ciertamente espero que mis ruegos sean escuchados y pronto te prendan fuego —declara con una voz tan fría que logra que ella tiemble. ¿Cuándo fue que él se volvió tan rencoroso? Es culpa de ella, ¿cierto?

—Y yo, que tu amada Abby se esté retorciendo de agonía.

Desconoce cómo ha quedado tirada en el suelo y Christian sobre ella. Él la ve como lo peor del mundo, lo sabía, lo sabe desde el instante en que ambas miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, que ella solo será una existencia insignificante y penosa para él. Es alarmante el cómo es tan sencillo lograr que Christian se deje controlar por la ira y el dolor. ¿En qué momento todo se transformó en algo tan grave y sin salida? Las manos de Heinz sujetan los brazos de Christian para quitarlo de encima, ella es fuerte, mucho más fuerte que él, sin embargo deja que tome el control por unos instantes, tal vez porque muy dentro de sí, sabe que lo merece. Ella obró de la peor forma posible, al principio se comportó amable e inofensiva y sin darle tiempo lo alejo de todo aquello que amaba, que sigue amando— ¿Cómo está?—repite Christian, con la esperanza de que Karla de una respuesta más certera.

—Tal vez bien, tal vez mal, tal vez ella este al borde del fin llamándote, tal vez incluso ella ya esté muerta.

Los dedos ajenos rodean el cuello y aprietan sin arrepentimiento— ¡¿Por qué yo?!—grita en su desesperación, sin embargo no recibe más que una expresión fría, los ojos rojos de Heinz destellan lastima y un algo que Christian jamás será capaz de identificar y comprender. Y al final no logra nada, se detiene sin razón, se va hacia el rincón más alejado de ella. Está asustado de sí mismo, porque por un miserable segundo estuvo seguro de querer matarla y borrar su propia humanidad, deja que el sufrimiento recorra sus mejillas, no caerá, no debe, porque ello lo destruiría por completo, ¿cómo despertaría al dejar de lado sus creencias y valores?

Y la sensación que prosigue es peor, porque le recuerda que él cedió.

Cedió justo en el instante en que acepto las condiciones para ver a Abby.

—Es inútil, sabes muy bien que soy un vampiro más poderoso que tú, no podrás irte y mucho menos matarme —pronuncia Karla con un tono de sentencia, se levanta y se acerca con lentitud a un lloroso Christian, se recarga en el hombro de él, puede oír la respiración alterada contrastar con la suya.

De algún modo es como si la que fuera derrotada sea ella y no él. ¿Por qué? No comprende el amor que profesa el vampiro hacia Abby, ¿qué la hace tan especial? ¿será acaso por el aura que la rodea? ¿realmente anhela conocer el porqué Abby es tan deslumbrante? Sospecha que no es el tipo de brillo provocado por el exceso de belleza física, es algo más significativo, algo con lo que jamás podría combatir y salir victoriosa Karla.

¿Por qué ella no es suficiente? Le podría ofrecer tantas comodidades y de más, Alexander y Adam jamás se han resistido ni quejado, ¿por qué es tan difícil llegar a Christian?

Lo ve con firmeza y la respuesta resulta tan clara.

Lo sabe, sabe que Heinz guarda la llave de la libertad en el bolso izquierdo del chaleco, no actúa porque está muy débil y afectado por la falta de alimento, además reconoce que Karla tiene encerrada en algún lugar a Abby, una sola molestia o simple capricho sería suficiente para que ordenará la muerte de su amada, no le queda más que asentir y obedecer.

Percibe el aroma dulzón de Christian, se deja envolver en aquella sutileza, se acerca más y los labios de ambos se tocan, la unión resultante es repulsiva y al mismo tiempo infinitamente agradable, Karla se pregunta si su corazón aceleraría sus latidos si no fuera más que un humano corriente. Es dulce, incluso cuando ella hace la mayor parte de los movimientos, él se queda quieto, como un cadáver— Si fueras más activo te daría información sobre Abby —le propone Karla, ha caído bajo, pero ahora no le importa. Quiere más, más de él. Con renuencia Christian forma parte del beso, un beso que termina por tornarse apasionado, a veces Heinz no sabe descifrar el sentimiento autentico que está detrás de aquella unión, ¿realmente lo forzaba?—. Abby está viva —el brillo que nace en los luceros rojizos le provoca una emoción indefinida—, podrás verla si te comportas más cariñoso —miente y Christian es tan ingenuo como para creerle.

Ella jamás dejara que la vea, Abby quedara tan enterrada en los recuerdos de él que su figura se volverá borrosa, será como si jamás hubiese existido.

Karla Heinz sonríe de forma imperceptible mientras Christian le concede un beso más, un beso sutil, un beso que provoca sentimientos contradictorios. Al fin de cuentas la relación que compartían jamás ha sido ni será normal y mucho menos sana. El regreso no existe y solo les queda una eternidad para aceptar su encierro.

* * *

**Notas del autor.** Bueno, esto es un oneshot viejo, de aquella época cuando "Ella" era un Fic publicado—muy viejo, considerando que fue creando en el mismo tiempo que mi primer Fanfic de DL—. Como han visto, no tiene nada de canon con la información sobre Dark Fate. Los personajes probablemente estén OoC, pero aun así me gusto como me quedó la historia, solo ahora que vuelvo a publicarla, le he corregido algunos errores de la primera versión. En fin, **¡gracias por leer y comentar!**

Respondiendo comentarios _anónimos_.

_**Sazuki**_. ¡Gracias por comentar! Pues precisamente el Fic, es para todo tipo de parejas que puedan salir de DL. Me alegra que te haya gustado :3


End file.
